This invention relates to a magnet connector comprising a receptacle connector and a plug connector and, in particular, relates to a magnet connector which, using magnets, allows a receptacle connector and a plug connector to be attracted to each other and held in a connected state by a magnetic force, thereby facilitating the connection between the connectors.
This type of magnet connector is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-H6-342679 (related art document).
FIG. 8 shows a magnet connector disclosed in the related art document, wherein a pin connector 1 is provided with a plurality of pin contacts 6 each biased by a compression spring, while a cable connector 2 is provided with a plurality of belt-like contacts 11. Magnets 7 having an L-shape in plan view are provided at both ends of the pin connector 1, while magnets 14 having an L-shape in plan view are provided at both ends of the cable connector 2. The shapes of the magnets 7 and the magnets 14 are such that when the pin connector 1 and the cable connector 2 face each other, the magnets 7 and the corresponding magnets 14 are fitted to each other. Each of the magnets 7 and 14 has a pair of surfaces with different magnetic polarities.
The pin connector 1 and the cable connector 2 are connected to each other in the following manner: As the connectors 1 and 2 approach each other, first, the lateral position offset therebetween is corrected by magnetic repulsion between the surfaces, with the same polarity, of each magnet 7 and the corresponding magnet 14 and, then, when the connectors 1 and 2 further approach each other, an attraction force is exerted between the facing surfaces of the magnets 7 and the magnets 14 due to the opposite magnetic polarities so that the pin contacts 6 and the belt-like contacts 11 are brought into contact with each other in a state where the connectors 1 and 2 are accurately positioned laterally.
However, in this type of magnet connector, including the above-mentioned magnet connector disclosed in the related art document, since contacts of a receptacle connector and a plug connector are brought into point contact with each other, there is a possibility that, over the use of the magnet connector, dirt adheres to surfaces of the contacts or an oxide film is formed on surfaces of the contacts to increase the electrical resistance between the contacts, resulting in contact failure. In order to solve this problem, it is preferable to periodically carry out maintenance operations to clean the surfaces of the contacts. However, such maintenance operations will be a burden on a user.